


Jay's Kinktober Day Eight

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Nonbinary Character, Other, Somewhat Unhealthy Relationship, Under-negotiated Kink, nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Eight: HumiliationHavanis teaches Ador it's alright to take a break.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Half Elf Character(s)
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 1





	Jay's Kinktober Day Eight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one to the two shot mentioned in day five, so you may want to read that first!  
> Non-gendered terms used for nonbinary character's genitals.

Ador could say definitively that the last few months of their life had been atrocious at best and downright miserable at worst. 

The party had been on the trail of another cult,  _ oh joy _ , and in time they had worked out some of their operations, the most important of which being that they were trying to end all of civilization.

Despite the immediate panic reaction, the group had a pretty solid handle on how to stop it. There were twelve ancient crystals; if they were activated at the same time during the correct celestial alignment, magic itself would destabilize forever. However, for every crystal they managed to destroy, the destabilization would lesson and if five were taken out, the ritual couldn’t be done at all. The forces of the cult wouldn’t be enough to stop the party head on, but there was just one small complication. They had had no idea where any of the crystals were being hidden. 

With less than a full season before the ritual was set to take place, the party had found itself in a difficult position. They had found three of the crystals, but only their general locations; What’s more, they were scattered to opposite ends of the globe and hidden in extremely inaccessible places. Time was running out and they needed to act before it was too late. With great reluctance, the party had decided to split up. 

To say that this made Ador extremely nervous would be downplaying it by a landslide. It terrified them that at any given moment someone could be injured or killed and they wouldn't have a way to know; even if they somehow did, there would be no way to stop it. But time was of the essence and they really had no other choice but to divide and conquer. 

This meant that, once again, Ador was on their own. It deeply unsettled them, not because they didn’t know how to travel safely by themself or couldn’t scan through countless maps and books without help, but they had grown used to the constant presence of their companions. Loneliness always had a home in Ador, but as weeks had dragged into months it had made itself known at almost every moment. 

Short check ins with  _ sending _ and the occasional letter were far from enough to put their mind at ease; so when a young man approached them claiming to also be seeking to destroy the crystals, they had a bit more open to accepting his assistance. This, of course, had swiftly backfired. 

Havanis, as he came to introduce himself, had no problem at all with filling the great stretches of silence. In fact, he never stopped filling them,  _ ever _ . He talked about himself at length, which is how Ador had found out rather early on that he was a warlock.. 

Ador was… not a fan of warlocks. Havanis only seemed to validate every trepidation they had in working with one. He was self-serving, full of himself, and had a complete lack of any discipline whatsoever. It made Ador’s skin itch and as soon as he realized that he had taken to overly casual teasing. 

They would have simply just walked away from the partnership and gone back to working alone where it not for two things. 

The first being that She had sent them signs, gently encouraging them to work with him. If the Raven Queen thought he had something to offer, it was not Ador’s place to question it, reluctant as they were. She had never misled them before; they needed to have faith in her judgement.

The second being despite his almost lackadaisical attitude regarding the whole affair, Havanis had actually been quite helpful. Two sets of eyes were better than one and there had been more than a few times where he had spotted something that Ador had missed. Havanis also commanded excellent control over his magic, something Ador would only begrudgingly admit to themself and never aloud, lest they inflate his ego beyond what they could possibly manage. 

So they had stayed, and over the weeks the two had made some progress in locating the crystal up North, while the rest of their party sent updates from across the world.

The pair had eventually found themselves set up in a tiny mining town only a stone’s throw from where Hell froze over. Thankfully, it was late summer, which spared them from freezing to death. It didn’t however spare them from hours upon hours of fruitless research. 

It had been  _ days _ . The reject pile of books was growing precariously tall as Ador set another useless book atop it. They rubbed their forehead, trying to stave off a headache that had been settling in for a while now. 

They glanced over at Havanis, who was staring boredly at the ceiling. They cleared their throat to get his attention and his eyes lazily drifted over to them.

“Are you going to help or not?” they managed to keep the weary irritation out of their voice, but Ador was definitely a little frustrated by his lack of effort.

“I’m taking a break,” he looked back at the ceiling, pretending that the conversation was over. 

“We don’t have time for a break. If you haven’t noticed, the entire world is relying on us finding that crystal,” he still wasn’t looking at them, so they let themself glare at him. 

“Look the world isn’t going to end if we take five minutes to relax. You’re so uptight. Geez,” he ran a hand down his face.

Ador felt their skin flush hot with anger as they stewed silently. This wasn’t a game.  _ Millions _ of people were counting on them to come through. How could he just sit there and waste what precious little time they had left?

“Don’t get your hair in a twist, it was just a joke,” he let out a huff of laughter.

“This isn’t a joke!” Ador’s voice raised just a fraction; they were starting to lose their temper now.

“I didn’t say it was,” he turned to face them, elbows heavy on his knees. “You always just want to  _ work work work _ , but you can’t focus right if you never give it a rest.” 

“My job isn’t to take it easy. My job is to follow Her orders and do it before all magic everywhere destabilizes!” They were on their feet now. They knew Havanis was baiting them, trying to rile them up, but they were too frustrated and exhausted to care.

“Oh what a perfect little soldier; I’m so proud.” 

That one stung a bit, but Ador swallowed it down. They had told him very little about their past. It was for the best. Irrelevant.

Noticing their silence, he turned to look at them, “Did I hurt your feelings?”

He was an arrogant, patronizing jerk. They wanted to scream, but they let out a cool breath instead, “Just get back to work.”

There was a beat of silence.

“No,” he raised an eyebrow at them, inviting a challenge. They weren’t going to give it to him.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” they were about to turn away, but as they did he rose from his chair. 

Havanis cleared the space between them in three long strides. He stood almost a foot taller than them and Ador had to resist the urge to shy away as he took a firm hold of their jaw. They couldn’t escape his dark, unreadable stare.

“I don’t take orders. Unlike you I’m not an obedient bitch of a lap dog,” the entire atmosphere of the room turned sharply on its axis as he uttered the words, low and unwavering. 

Ador swallowed hard. Their skin was tingly and flushed with heat. That should have made them angry, embarrassed, but a much stranger feeling had stricken them. They opened their mouth to speak, but their mouth felt dry. 

Havanis looked them up and down, his prying eyes only making their face turn a deeper lavender. It made their stomach flutter in a way they couldn’t quite pin down.

“Holy shit are you turned on by this?”

Every logical part of their brain was screaming at them to deny it, but he was right, wasn’t he? The statement itself only solidified its point, making their body shiver as pressure settled low in their belly. They could only look away, his hand still fixed on their jaw.

“No, say it. You like to get bossed around so much? Tell me that it turns you on, that you want me to expose you and do nasty things to you while I do,” his grip tightened ever so slightly as he leaned his face in close to theirs. 

They wanted to squirm away from him and hide away forever, but they didn’t. A bigger part of them had fixed itself upon his proposition; maybe they wanted that more. 

“It does,” their voice was hardly a whisper and they still couldn't meet his eyes, an odd blend of shame and arousal making the room feel too hot.

“Then take off your clothes, lap dog,” he pulled away from them suddenly, watching them with measured disinterest. 

Ador didn’t know why they were doing this. Havanis drove them crazy and not in a metaphorical way, but his domineering presence was making their head spin beyond logical thought.

They slowly pulled off their shirt, their pants and underthings, and finally their prosthetic arm. When they were done they drew their hand self consciously up to their body. They lacked the ethereal beauty that many elves possessed; their limbs were long and awkward, contrasting poorly with the stockiness of their torso. 

They anxiously prepared themself for his harsh criticism, but it never came. He invaded their space, still fully clothed as he pressed himself against them. Havanis rested his hands on their lower back for a moment before giving their butt a quick squeeze. 

They yelped in surprise and embarrassment; he just laughed against the top of their head.

“Shy are we?” he brought his hands to their hips and spun them around them. 

Their back was to his chest now and he repositioned his hands to pinch their nipples between his fingers. They whimpered at the sudden sensation, squirming under his touch.

“You’re sensitive,” he inhaled against the side of their throat, “You don’t get touched much do you?” 

Ador whined in humiliation. They felt bare and vulnerable. He held complete power and control over them, but to him it was simply an amusing afterthought. It was downright degrading and that only turned them on more. 

One of his hands migrated South and without warning he pushed it up inside them. They keened, letting out a strangled moan as they desperately clung to his arm to keep their balance.

“Already so wet,” he chuckled, “I never took you for a slut Ador, but I guess not even you can resist me.”

They wanted to turn on him, tell him his ego was enormous and that he was full of it, but he cut them off by curling his finger against them in a way that shot lightning down their spine. They settled for a weak and breathless, “can it.”

He toyed with them gently with just one finger for a bit. He focused his attention inside them, slowly and strategically targeting the spots that left them gasping. He left the rest of them untouched and aching, only occasionally brushing up against where they needed him most; they would moan, weak and needy and he would laugh in response, never giving them what they wanted. 

Eventually, he slipped in a second finger and when he did, his method changed drastically. He pressed against their front wall hard, exchanging the slow methodical massaging for a fierce fucking. They couldn’t stop their constant string of moans, their entire body shaking at the intense stimulation. 

“How does it feel? I bet you like it, taking the low road. Feels good to be selfish for once doesn’t it?” His voice was tense with excitement and Ador couldn’t respond beyond a broken whimper as he fucked their tight hole even faster.

They were seeing stars. The pressure in their core was almost unbearable now. It took all of their focus to keep listening to what Havanis was saying.

“You think you are so high and mighty, chosen one. But you’re no better than the rest of us, a nasty animal that’s desperate to be fucked.”

Ador came with a scream, clenching around his fingers as a trickle of fluid ran down their thighs. It would have mortified them if there weren't fireworks exploding behind their eyelids. Their back bowed so severely that Havanis had to grip their chest to keep them from falling over. He didn’t stop his assault until they were whimpering, legs weakening as they crumpled to their knees. 

They slumped to the floor, still trying to catch their breath. Havanis wordlessly reached into his tending pants and pulled out his cock. He looked them in the eye as he stroked his dick and they just watched, mind absent and dull. He came with a low grunt, spilling into his first and wiping it on yesterday’s clothes.

Slowly, Ador sat up, still a little dazed, but head growing clearer by the moment. It was then they had an epiphany.

They turned to Havanis, starting to pull their clothes back on, “I think I know where the crystal is!”

Havanis raised an eyebrow, “We’re back on that now? Already?”

They ignored him, “We can’t find it in the books because the crystal is in the ruins. The ones from local legend. There’s nowhere else it could be!”

“Well there you go! What did I say? Taking a break, better focus.”

It was a good thing for Havanis that looks couldn’t kill. If they could, not even all the diamonds in the maybe doomed world could save him from Ador’s withering glare. Although he might have found that preferable to his true fate: Ador pushing him out of the inn not even 15 minutes later to start scouting. 


End file.
